Undiscovered
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Future Graduate of East High School, I beg of you. Take my advice to heart.


_Undiscovered._

_by Katie_

_Pairing: None, but Trelsi is hinted at._

_Rating: K+_

A/N: I was inspired while listening to "Beautiful Disaster" by Jon McLaughlin. It's really great. Oh, and this story is Kelsi-centric. If you're not a Trelsi fan, it's no biggie. I'm not either. There's just a little HINT of it. And, this story is a "What if Troy and Gabi never met, and Troy wasn't popular?" type deal. So deal.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own HSM!! WOO! Riiiiiiiight.

_**HSM**_

Dear Future Graduate of East High,

My name is Kelsi Nielson, and I used to go to East High. My time there was...well, a complete waste. I hated high school. I hated the dumb basketball players. I hate the teachers, and the food, and the principal, and...well, the list goes on.

My only friend was the piano in the auditorium. And a boy whom I shall not name quite yet. I'm a composer by the way. You know. A person who creates masterpieces on the piano and/or other instruments?

Every day of my life, I felt alone. Even if I did have two sisters and a brother. People just never understood me. I enjoy the simple things in life. Like dewdrops on the grass, and Beethoven, and chocolate chip cookies. Everyone else is so wrapped up in technology they don't stop to smell the flowers.

Everyone thought that was weird. Nobody ever attempted to befriend a lonely girl. Nobody cared. I was ignored, every day. That felt REALLY great, as you can imagine.

I played piano and composed original works for school musicals. Ms. Darbus usually picked at least one or two for the musicals.

But one year, my junior year, Darbus picked all of the pieces I'd made for the winder musical: "Twinkle Towne". Ryan and Sharpay Evans got the leads, as per usual. Instead of using my original music, they turned every song into a sugar-pop piece of fluff. My best piece, "Breaking Free", was turned into something with a catchy beat and an even catchier chorus. They put in a chorus...if you can believe it. Every other word was "love". They butchered the message.

I told Darbus that she couldn't use any of my songs. I told her that the Evans twins had ruined some of my best work. They could keep their new versions of the songs-the instrumentals-but they had to come up with all new lyrics.

The whole school was mad at me. I had single-handedly ruined the best production of a musical that East High would have ever seen.

It didn't even matter to me anymore. I already hated everyone, anyways. They could hate me back.

After I graduated, my lack of social skills effected me greatly in college. I had never asked questions in high school-why ask now?

I barely lasted a year at Albuquerque University. I decided to use the rest of my college tuition money and fly to New York. Move there. Far away from my parents and my bratty siblings.

The rest is basically history; I was discovered in a coffee house playing one of my original works by some Broadway director.

I've written many songs. I've been featured in many Broadway plays. But one guy-the one guy who had always told me I'd be a big hit-heard the songs I wrote for "Twinkle Towne" and fell in love.

He wrote a movie about two teenagers who meet at a ranch over summer break. They think they'll never see each other again, but the boy ends up going to the girl's high school. They try out for the school musical, but feel pressure from their friends to quite. He incorporated all of my original songs. Cool, right? It's a really good movie. I'm sure you've heard of it. He called it "High School Production".

Soon, everybody wanted Kelsi Nielson to write music for them.

I only write songs for one guy now. The creator of "High School Production". His name is Troy Bolton. We used to go to East High together. We used to joke around with each other in biology class.

We were the freaks of the school...

You'd never believe we were unpopular in high school now.

Future Resident of Locker 330B and Graduate of East High School, I beg of you. Befriend a person you don't know. Ask questions. Make the right choices.

Enjoy your years in high school.

Your friend,

Kelsi Nielson-Bolton

P.S.-You better take this advice to heart, because it took me forever to get into the school!!


End file.
